


I'll Be There To Dry Your Tears

by dancingsweetheart129



Category: DCU
Genre: Angst, M/M, Not sure what to tag Jon as, The death gets better, teenage angst, teenage love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingsweetheart129/pseuds/dancingsweetheart129
Summary: Instead, standing in the hallway, was Damian, only in his t-shirt and pajama pants. He was tall, fifteen now, and growing into the features he received from his mother.And he was crying.Something Dick hadn’t seen him do in years.





	

Dick wasn’t really aware what was happening, just that someone was frantically and sporadically knocking on his apartment loud enough to wake him.

And probably his neighbors.

He quickly threw on a pair of sweats, forgoing the boxers and shirt entirely. Whoever it was probably knew him well enough to know he sleeps naked and to not come through the window.

“I’m coming, geez.” He called as he entered the living room. He pulled the front door open, trying to hypothesize who it could be. Safe bet was Tim needed to use his cave or Jason needing to use his first aid kit.

But he was wrong.

Very wrong.

Instead, standing in the hallway, was Damian, only in his t-shirt and pajama pants. He was tall, fifteen now, and growing into the features he received from his mother.

And he was crying.

Something Dick hadn’t seen him do in _years_.

“Damian, what happened?” He asked, reaching out to put a hand on his little brother’s shoulder. The teen shook as he sobbed out another breath and pushed at his tears with the back of his hand, only to have them replaced moments later.

“Jon,” He choked out, “Jon, h-he,”

And Dick knew.

He had seen that look on Tim’s face, almost a decade prior, the same sobbing and hysterics that were at his front door now.

“C’mere.” Dick pulled the boy into his arms, just like he was a child again, and shushed him gently. “It’ll be okay. It’ll all be okay.”

Dick ushered the boy into the apartment and shut the door behind them, trying to get Damian over to the couch. But the teen pushed him away.

“It’s not okay! Jon is dead, Grayson!” Damian shrieked. “He’s dead.”

Dick could only watch as Damian crumpled to the floor, shaking all over and crying out in pain.

“Damian-“ Dick tried to speak to him, but the boy was still screaming, like Tim had over Kon’s dead body.

He took a deep breath and hauled Damian up into his arms, heavier now but still manageable. He carried him to the bedroom and let the teen down onto the comforter.

Damian still clung to him, which under other circumstances would make Dick smile.

But not tonight.

“Just let it out.” Dick said as he climbed into bed, letting Damian sob into his chest, curled up against him. “I know it hurts, kid.”

“I miss him.” Damian cried. Dick wrapped his arms around the boy, running his fingers through his short hair.

“I’ll miss him too.” Dick nodded and hugged his little brother tighter.

* * *

 

Come morning, Dick had already spoken to half of the family. Everyone had been calling around looking for Damian since he hadn’t reported his safety after Jon died, had changed and gone straight to Bludhaven.

“He’s not hurt, Bruce, don’t worry. I’ll bring him home when he’s ready.” Dick said into his phone.

Everyone had clued him in, and he had learned that a titans mission had gone horribly wrong.   Damian had been there to see it all, which explained why he was in such a state of disarray.

He was still asleep, luckily, but it hadn’t been easy getting him there. He screamed until his throat was raw and cried until his body couldn’t give any more tears, until he was so exhausted that he just fell asleep.

Dick was just finishing up breakfast for the two of them when he heard Damian calling for him, his voice hoarse from shouting.

“Just a minute, Damian.” Dick called back, phone still pressed to his shoulder. “I’ll take care of him, Bruce. I think he needs me right now.”

After hanging up, Dick transferred the eggs to two plates and carried them to the bedroom.

“Here, I thought you might be hungry.” Dick set one of the plates on the nightstand closest to Damian, who was curled up still, his eyes red rimmed and puffy.

“I’m not, but I appreciate the gesture.” He mumbled. Dick sighed and set his own plate down as well. He crouched down beside the bed, trying to get eye level with Damian.

“I know you’re still upset, Damian. I understand. It hurts to lose someone you’re so close with.” Dick explained, brushing back Damian’s hair.

“It’s not just that, Grayson.” Damian shook his head and nuzzled the pillow under him. “Jon was more than my friend. Or, at least, I wanted him to be, I suppose.”

Oh.

OOOOh.

“I see.” Dick nodded and cupped Damian’s cheek. “Did he know?”

Damian shook his head, his face scrunching up again as more tears welled up in his eyes. Dick could see another fit coming on and quickly sat beside Damian and welcomed him into his arms.

Damian clutched at Dick’s back, his shirt soaking with tears where Damian was resting his cheek. He tried to scream, but his voice was waning, so it just sounded like whimpers to Dick.

* * *

 

It had been months since Jon had died. Kon had gone to the ends of the Earth to bring his killer to justice, and then he found out that Jon had not actually been killed, but brutally beaten and stolen.

And now Dick knew that he was back.

The super teen was back.

Tim had told him, and they were keeping it a secret because they didn’t want anyone from the society that stole him to figure it out but they couldn’t hide him forever.

And Dick knew he was staying in Gotham with Tim and Conner.

What he didn’t know was that he was well enough to be using his powers.

Dick was standing on a rooftop of a building across the street from where Robin was stationed. He could see Superboy floating above a wide alleyway, cape billowing out behind him.

And Damian was running.

The teen leapt off of the building without hesitation and into Jon’s arms, and they spun in the air a few times, embracing like Dick had never see Damian hug someone before.

He could faintly hear the sounds of Damian’s crying, happy this time. He knew he had someone else there to dry his tears.

Dick was sure whatever they were saying in that moment was just between them, something they would share forever. He decided to give them that moment and turned away from the street, swinging off on patrol.

* * *

 

Damian’s feet left the rooftop, no doubt in his mind that Jon would catch him before he could even begin to fall. He was correct when he felt the meta’s arms wrapping around him, spinning him around in the air until his head spun.

He could feel tears in his eyes, couldn’t stop them from spilling onto his cheeks. He knew he was saying something, felt like it was ‘Jon’ but he couldn’t hear it over his pulse pounding in his ears.

“Shh, don’t cry, Dames. I’m here, I’m here with you.” Jon brought one hand up to gently wipe away the tears on his cheek, cupping his face in his palm.

Damian surged up and kissed him, forgetting entirely that he had never confessed his feelings for the other teen.

But Jon kissed him back.

After a moment, Damian could feel his boots touching down on the rooftop again, and he could feel that Jon had grown, taller than him now.

“Jon-“

“I know, Dames, I know. It’s okay, don’t cry.” Jon cupped his face in both of his hands now, drying up his fresh wave of tears and pulling him forward to kiss his forehead. “I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too, Jon.” Damian nodded, gripping Jon’s shirt so hard that he was sure his knuckles were white under his gloves. “More than you’ll ever know.”

Jon smiled and kissed him once more, then reached up to peel the damp mask off of his face.

“We can get rid of that, yeah?” He asked with a nod, feeling tears pricking at his own eyes. “You’re okay. We’re okay.”

“We are now.” Damian mumbled, standing tall to capture his lips again. “I love you, Jon.” He whispered.

 “Right back at you, Dames.” Jon whispered back, leaning in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for someone on Tumblr, and it got no notes so I hope you all on here appreciate it


End file.
